Lyrics of the Heart
by The Undead of FF
Summary: Social pressure demands they don't fit. But when Ichigo, the star guitarist of a band, starts falling for Rukia, a budding artist and waitress, things start to get complicated. What will he choose; his career or his love? IchiRuki, some HitsuHina AU
1. The Stars

**I am so sorry for accidentally deleting this story! I couldn't find the document again, so I've had to rewrite it from what I had. It might be better, it's probably not as good. But I'm so sorry! I hope my vow on never deleting it again will keep your faith with me! **

**Can the previous fans please rewrite your reviews, or new ones for that matter and yes you can kill me as much as you want for deleting it. Forgive me! Please! I am so sorry! And new fans welcome too! **

**Thank you very much and a happy New Year! **

**JJ**

* * *

As the final note was struck, the crowd went wild. One by one, the members on stage disappeared behind a large screen, where the screaming crowd was waiting, held off by large burly officers. They walked past the human barricade, throwing coy smiles at their fans, and slid into the gleaming black limousine.

"Did we rock or did we ROCK!' The spiky red hairdo could belong to no one by Abarai Renji, the drummer.

"It went very well." Orihime clapped, grey eyes sparkling with glee. She smoothed down her white dress, glancing at Ichigo. "Well, what do you think?" She asked him.

"It was great. You sang beautifully." He smiled, giving Orihime a fond pinch on the nose. She giggled, blushing as she buried her face into his leather jacket. He was the guitarist, also Orihime's boy friend.

Silent, Chad listened to the merry chatter. He suited his instrument well; the bass guitar. Inconspicuous, but the backbone of every band.

They were Jurisdiction. The name meant power, right about others. How very fitting it was! The four had climbed to the top of the ladder, and now sat in the throne.

The limousine pulled up in front of the prestigious Peninsula Hotel. Camera's were thrust into their faces, as they managed their way from the lobby to the lifts. The biggest rooms had been booked for their benefit, with expensive fittings and dinner awaiting.

"Well done." The cool voice could belong to no one but Hitsugaya Toushiro, their manager.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo said by way of greeting.

"Gee manager, you sure missed a damn great show!" Renji wrapped his arm around Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"Get off, Renji!" He groaned.

"Kurasaki-kun…" A sing song voice led him to his private bedroom.

"Inoue." He smiled. She was sitting on the bed, clothed only in a skimpy white dress, the outline of her bra and panties very visible.

"It's your first time, isn't it?" She stretched out like a cat, displaying her 'assets'.

"Yours too?" He raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

"Not today." He said. She pouted, sliding off the smooth covers.

"Why not? We've been together for a year now. What is holding you back?"

He shook his head. He didn't know why, but he could not feel that sort of attraction to her. They had slept in the same bed many times, but he had always held back from sex.

"What is it?" She cried, tears about to form.

"Hush…" He murmured, drawing her face between his hands and kissed.

* * *

In the city of Tokyo, just a few streets away, a fustrated young teenager was being consoled by her friend.

"It just doesn't make sense!" The black haired girl with deep purple eyes clenched her fists.

"Calm don, Rukia." The woman with strawberry blonde hair and rather voluptuous breasts said. "It's not the end of the world, right, Hinamori?"

The girl with her hair in a bun nodded enthusiastically. "You can always send it to another company."

Rukia fought off her friends crowding around her and stood on the balcony. She stared at the bustling streets, her eyes roaming around to find any inspiration. A budding artist she was, strong and proud. Yet, no one wanted her works. She sighed, drawing her finger along the balcony.

She turned around, and walked back into the living room. She found Hinamori and Matsumoto kneeling in front of the radio, listening the the broadcasted song with a sort of idolatry.

"You're missing it, Rukia!" Matsumoto gasped.

"What?"

"Jurisdiction's latest single! 'True to you'!" Hinamori replied.

"Oh. Them." Rukia scorned.

Now it was her friend's turn to be confused. "How can you say that?"

"They're just rich kids that got lucky. What do they know about truth and honesty?"

The lyrics were mocking her, singing of true love, found in a field of Tulips.

'_Cupid's arrow found my heart,_

_Tying it to yours,_

_Forever shall we stay true to each other, _

_Never shall we part…' _

"How unrealistic." She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**I hope it was acceptable! Next chapter will be coming soon, promised! Please review, but go easy on the flames! Can I expect 7+reviews before continuing, please? I just really need the motivation! **


	2. Homeward and a Holiday

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but my USB has deleted not only a few of my documents but also my entire picture folder. Now that really sucked. I've been a little depressed, but now I'm back on track! I hope you all enjoy this longer chapter, and I'll be sure to update soon!**

**lots of love,**

**JJ**

* * *

**_Ch 2 Homeward and a Holiday _**

Rukia tossed and turned, the victim of a sleepless night. At precisely seven, she kicked off the covers, aware of Matsumoto and Hinamori in the other two rooms, also getting ready for another day of work. Brushing her teeth, she spat viciously into the bowl and pulled on the customary black T shirt and, after some thought, a knee-length purple skirt. _Kisaharu is going to give me hell for this, but I don't care, _she said rebelliously, running a comb through her hair. After pulling on her black flats and swallowing a bread roll (faster than was good for her), she waved a hurried goodbye to Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"Poor girl." Matsumoto sighed. "She doesn't deserve this."

Hinamori nodded, fastening an amber clasp above her neat bun. She was smartly dressed in a blue shirt, black skirt and black pumps. Matsumoto pulled on a white dress, fastening the straps on her heels. "Ready, Hinamori?" She asked.

"Ready!" Together, they headed down the street and onto the bus.

* * *

Ichigo softly stroked Orihime's orange hair, so much like his own. Shrugging out of her arms, which were just a little too tight around him for his taste, he pulled on a black hooded jacket and jeans. The clock read five 'o' clock. Just as he opened the door, Hitsugaya had barred his way, arms firmly crossed, and dressed in a crisp grey suit with a stripy light grey and Emerald green tie.

_Where did he come from?_ Ichigo frowned.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere." Ichigo tried to side-step past him, but Hitsugaya was too quick.

"It isn't safe." Hitsugaya said. "There are mad fans down their, who have been waiting since the show! Absolute chaos. Someone even threw a chair threw the glass doors."

"I don't care." He said dismissively. "I'll just take the limousine, get it to drop me off somewhere abandoned and I'll get back in a few hours."

"You are not going." Hitsugaya stated firmly.

"Fine." Ichigo groaned, not in any mood nor state to delve into a full-on argument. After all, Hitsugaya was their manager. He was there to look after him, to be trusted. He followed him into the lounge and sat down on the couch, watching the city awake.

Orihime awoke, feeling empty without Ichigo's arms around her. The double bed that seemed very snug with the two of them suddenly felt huge. She sat up, donning a white dressing gown and found the band at breakfast in the lounge.

"Orihime!" Renji shouted with his mouth full of toast.

"Abarai-kun!" Orihime grinned, and took a seat next to Ichigo. She helped herself to honey, butter, marmalade and toast, all the while casting shy glances at her orange haired companion.

"Here's the agenda for today." Hitsugaya said in a serious manner. "First, our fashion designer will run through your outfits for your next album."

"Man, I thought we'd already done all that!" Renji groaned.

Hitsugaya silenced him with a well-meaning glare. "They are your outfits for 'Epiphany'. As you know, we always put photos of you inside the cover, just so fans have something to scream over." He grimaced.

"Anything else?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"The rest is up to you." Hitsugaya sighed. "But beware, we are leaving for Karakura at eight." He turned and walked out of the lounge, and into his bedroom.

Renji was the first to break the silence. "Well, I ain't hanging 'round and waitin for the grass to grow. I'm out." He stood up and stretched, making for the door.

"You can't go out." Ichigo responded flatly. "Yumichika's due any minute."

"Aw." Renji back onto the seat with a groan. "That sucks."

"Let's just get it over and done with." Ichigo returned.

"I wonder what Ayasegawa-san has in store for us!" Orihime said wistfully, more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

Rukia slammed more plates that day than she would have thought possible. Five, no, six times Kisaharu stormed out, fuming. Six times she ignored him.

_Why doesn't he just fire me?_ She wondered. Truth was, she was a very efficient and talented waitress. He couldn't affored to throw her out. If only her attitude would change!

"Rukia, you're having a holiday." Matsumoto declared as they sat together in the cafe for their daily lunch break.

"Why? I don't need one." She scoffed, downing her second coffee in the most alarming manner.

"Yes you do! You're still young, but you're barely living."

"What?!" Rukia choked on her third. "I'm not suicidal!"

"This is hardly what I call a life." Matsumoto said, waving her hand around the cafe. "You've just turned seventeen, and already you have to suffer all this!"

"So?"

Matsumoto sighed in fustration, which was rare. "Sometimes I understand why your brother left you."

"He didn't leave me! I decided to!" Rukia shouted, grabbing the attention of a few nearby customers. She glared at them until they conspicuously turned back to their plates, meek and embarrassed.

Matsumoto slammed her palms onto the table. "You're going to take some time off and that's THAT!"

"O-ok." She agreed, not so much from actual desire but bcause her friend's sudden outburst had frightened her a little.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Where's Hinamori?" Rukia asked, realising their quiet but determined friend had not yet shown up.

"She had something with Aizen-dono." Matsumoto answered absentmindedly. "Something important."

"Oh." Rukia wondered what important thing could have kept her from joining her friends for lunch.

* * *

Black patent leather shoes polished to perfection, gleaming buttons sown straighter in line than soldiers on a march, all on a crisp black suit.

"I have arrived."

Yumichika had a 'knack' for pointing out the obvious. Not to mention how to make a dramatic, eye-catching appearance. Both hands flung the door open with a fancy flick of each wrist, as he stepped in with clear, cut steps.

Behind him walked his assistant, Ise Nanao. She could scare a gang of blood-loving gansters just with one cold glare of her sapphire eyes.

"What have you brought today?" Ichigo asked.

"From my hands, well, Kyoraku-san's, I present you with the finest clothes that do not shine, but glow." He announced. "Fit for only the best. And that is all of you."

He pushed Orihime into the walk-in wardrobe. "You first, my dear."

A few minutes passed and she emerged in white jeans and a tight black top, all stylishly cut.

"And for the finishing touch." Yumichika placed a checkered cloth cap on her head and sunglasses on her face.

"Wow, this is really cute!" Orihime exclaimed, examining her white jeans carefully. "As expected of Ayasegawa-san!"

"Really, oh really?" Yumichika all but shed tears of joy.

"You look really nice, Inoue." Ichigo gestured vaguely with his hand.

"Thank you." She replied, but his words felt a little empty, hollowing instead of filling. She sighed, as she watched Yumichika grab him by the arm.

"No dawdling!" Yumichika pushed him into the wardrobe.

(Ten hours later)

The limo pulled silently into the driveway, in the quiet, calm streets of Karakura. They were home.

**I hope this chapter was ok! Please people, review! If you're a writer, you know how much they mean! Thanks so much! **


End file.
